


'Cause I'm a Freak for Sexy Lingerie

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Secrets, Surprise Sex, Top Tony Stark, fuck buddies, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Ever since Bucky had come to him to break into Steve’s office and home, Tony’s interest was piqued. What the hell was going on between the two of them that would require that?!Tony's curiosity leads to a discovery that he just has to experience for himself. And boy, does he experience it!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	'Cause I'm a Freak for Sexy Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I enjoyed writing Lingerie Steve so much that here is Part 2! This can be read on its own but it is a direct follow on from part 1 in the Lingerie Chronicles. 
> 
> I already have part 3 and 4 planned so if you enjoy this, subscribe to the series!

Ever since Bucky had come to him to break into Steve’s office  _ and _ home, Tony’s interest was piqued. What the hell was going on between the two of them that would require that?! After the fact, there hadn’t been any arguments or moments of hostility. In fact, if he watched them enough, Bucky and Steve seemed relaxed and happy. Happier than usual. 

During briefings and meetings, the two men seemed to steal glances at each other and Steve seemed to get the lightest of blushes running over his cheeks. It was sickening. They were so obvious about it. 

But Tony was sure there had to be much more to it than just fucking. What had brought them back together all of a sudden? Yeah, he knew about their previous exploits, everyone did. So Tony’s curiosity prompted him to start searching into the two men. 

He checked records of where they had been, which was incredibly boring, in Tony’s opinion. Then he decided to move onto credit card records. This is where it got interesting. He noticed that Steve had been spending an obscene amount of money on lingerie websites, and just before the big changes, Bucky had bought some from one of the same websites as Steve. 

At first glance, he assumed that maybe Steve had started fooling around with some woman, and then maybe Bucky had found out and been invited in.  _ What a lucky woman to be the filling in a super soldier sandwich! _ Tony thought to himself. He started to look a little deeper into the purchases and everything changed.

The lingerie that was bought couldn’t have been for a woman, though the two men bought items in the same size. Tony’s mind started running through every possibility until it landed on something he never thought would cross his mind. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring up a rendering of Steve, from the last time they had worked on his suit. He then brought up the lingerie in the size purchased and it all came together. 

The lingerie must have been for Steve.  _ Steve!!!!!! _

Tony’s cock twitched at the image in front of him, but it was just so unbelievable. He felt like he needed more proof. Tony took a deep breath as he did something that Steve would completely destroy him for -  _ privacy and all  _ \- and he brought up the file of security footage for Steve’s office. 

The cameras only recorded for security purposes, and were usually just saved to encrypted files should they ever be needed, and not for general viewing. Tony decided to go for the day that he had helped Bucky break into Steve’s office, fast-forwarding through it, watching the speedy blurred figure of Bucky placing a box on the desk. After a few moments, he saw the door open again and slowed the playback. 

Tony watched as Steve had a mild panic attack, discussing the package with Fri. It was hilarious how much Steve jumped when she offered to contact him.  _ Poor Steve, if only he knew! _ Tony sat back and watched as Steve opened the package and pulled out the lacy garments. There is was - definitive proof of what Tony was thinking. 

Tony vowed then and there that he would see this in person. He just had to work out  _ how.  _ First and foremost, he needed to find out just how involved Steve and Bucky were. Whilst he usually didn’t care about other people’s feelings, he didn’t really want a Civil War on their hands, battling for Captain America’s ass.

Tony closed all of the video footage, erasing every trace of himself being there, should S.H.I.E.L.D. ever need to go in there. He got back to his R&D work whilst plans formulated in the back of his mind.

* * *

Bucky exited the elevator into Tony’s penthouse a little apprehensively. Tony had called him up there and told him that he needed to come alone, and to not tell anyone where he was going. It was all very cloak and dagger and, if Bucky wasn’t an enhanced human, he would have been worried. 

He found Tony behind his bar, pouring a couple of glasses of scotch. Bucky accepted the offered drink and followed Tony over to the lounge area. He sat down and took a sip of his drink before he spoke. 

“So, I’m pretty sure you didn’t invite me up here for a friendly drink. What do you want?” 

“So suspicious, Bucky. Can’t I just want to enjoy your company over some expensive scotch?” Tony said innocently. 

“Come on, I’m not stupid.”

“No, you’re not. Ok. I have a few questions about the good Captain,” Tony said with a knowing smile.

Bucky groaned and knocked back his drink. “How’d I know you wouldn’t leave this alone?”

Tony laughed and refilled Bucky’s glass. “I’m a curious man, Buckeroo, you can’t expect me to just help you break into the office and home of Cap and not find out  _ why _ .”

“I’d have hoped I could. Oh, Steve is gonna kill me,” Bucky sighed.

“ _ Technically _ you haven’t told me anything. I worked it all out on my lonesome,” Tony said proudly.

Bucky weighed up his options. It seemed that Tony already knew and sure, he didn’t actually  _ have  _ to answer any of Tony’s questions. “So what did you want to know?” he asked, taking a sip of your drink.

“How exclusive are you?” Tony blurted out with a grin.

Bucky choked on his scotch, unsure if he had actually heard the man right. “Shit, Tony, really?”

“Did I stutter?” Tony asked nonchalantly.

Bucky barked out a loud laugh. “You’re not joking, are you? Ok, well have at him. We’re not in an exclusive relationship. Though, I do have one condition.”

Tony smiled at the win, as they discussed Bucky’s request, which was easy enough to stick to. The men continued to drink for the rest of the evening; a new, deeper friendship seemed to have formed.

* * *

The team all stood as Fury brought an end to the meeting. Steve made a slow move for the door, knowing that he didn’t really need to rush out. He was up to date on paperwork and was considering what he would do for the afternoon. As his mind ran over his possibilities, he didn’t notice that he was being called.

“Hey, Captain,” Tony said, clapping a hand onto Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry Tony, did you need something?” 

“Actually, yes. I have a new suit for you to try. I’ve been playing around with the durability and a few other things. I wasn’t sure whether you had any plans this afternoon, Fury mentioned he doesn’t have anything for you, so maybe you wanted to head over to the tower with me?”

“Sure,” Steve nodded, “I was just wondering what to do this afternoon, so why not.” 

Steve was a little confused by the huge smile that Tony gave him, but put it down to Tony wanting to show off. They headed downstairs together and met Happy, who drove them straight to the Tower. On the journey, Tony sat on his phone, dealing with things for his business, and Steve sat watching the New York go by.

They pulled up at the tower and Tony led the way. Steve noticed that they were not heading to the usual Avengers lab, they went up to his penthouse and into his private lab. Steve wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t really mind too much; It wasn’t like he hadn’t been there before. Whilst Tony went and got the suit, Steve looked around at the technology that littered the workbenches. 

It was in that quiet, lonely moment that Steve remembered something. He remembered exactly what he had on under his jeans. Steve’s heart started hammering in his chest. He shouldn’t be here. He wasn’t  _ ready _ for something like this. 

As Tony walked back, suit in hand, Steve tried to think up any excuse that he could to get out of there, find a way to re-arrange or  _ something! _ His mind, however, had other ideas and went blank with panic.  _ How the fuck can I manage to think clearly in combat situations, but can’t cancel on Tony?! _ Steve thought to himself. 

Tony handed the suit over and noticed the look on Steve’s face. “Something wrong, Cap?”

“What? No, nothing, I just… I remembered…” Steve stuttered. 

“Well don’t hurt yourself with all of that thinking. My changing room is just over there, go and see how this fits. I think I had your most recent measurements when I put this together but you’ve probably been doing extra workouts recently.” 

“I’ve what?” Steve spluttered. 

“Well, I don’t know what you do, Cap. All I ever hear from you is that you’re off for a run, or you’re hitting the mats.”

Steve blushed, his mind obviously going in the complete wrong direction. “Oh, yeah right.”

“So off you go, Capsicle, go squeeze into that and let me know how it feels.”

Steve nodded and walked slowly over to the changing room. As he closed the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the automatic lock click. He was safe. He placed the suit down and started pulling his clothes off, placing them neatly beside him. He grabbed the bottom half of his suit and started pulling it on. 

He was just about to pull the pants over his ass when he heard a groan coming from the doorway. 

“The rendering I made  _ really _ doesn’t do this image justice.”

Steve froze, his ass hanging out. His muscles just wouldn’t work. He should pull the suit up and throw Tony out, but for some reason he couldn’t. He turned around slowly and his eyes locked with Tony’s - The man was wearing a huge smirk. 

“Look, Tony, It’s not what you think. I…” 

“Eloquent as ever, Cap,” Tony teased. “Now, I have a little proposition for you.”

“And I thought you were too good for blackmail. Guess I was wrong,” Steve sighed. “What do you want, Tony?” 

Tony didn’t say anything at first. He dropped his eyes and prompted Steve to follow. Steve’s eyes traveled down and immediately noticed a considerable bulge in Tony’s pants. He quickly looked back to Tony’s face and the man gave him a wink. “Oh,” was all Steve could bring himself to say.

“Yes, oh. So I propose you pull the rest of that suit on and make your way up to my bedroom - end of the hall - and when I get there, I’d like to see you laying face down on my bed, ok?”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Truth be told, he always thought Tony was hot as hell, but he never thought about them  _ actually _ doing anything like this. With the way that Tony’s eyes were fucking him, like fuck was he gonna give up this chance. Why not, eh? Whilst his brain still couldn’t form words, he had made his decision and he had no doubts or fears left in his mind. 

Steve was filled with that confidence - just like with Bucky - that, dressed like this, he was the one with the power, so he pulled the bottom of his suit up slowly, making sure to arch his back a little, sticking his ass out. He smirked at the groan that Tony let out, and watched the man unashamedly adjusting himself in his pants. Steve then picked up the top to his suit and slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room, making sure he swung his hips just perfectly. 

He could feel Tony’s eyes following him as he left the lab, burning right into his back - actually, his ass - and he smiled. Once the lab door was closed, Steve’s confidence wavered slightly. He wasn’t backing down,  _ fuck no _ , he wanted this. He made his way up to the living area of the penthouse and made his way to the end of the hall. 

He opened the door and spotted Tony’s bathroom. He quickly ran in and swirled some mouthwash before he pulled on the top to his suit. It fit like a glove, as always. He wanted to check himself in the mirror but he wasn’t sure if he had the time. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he really didn’t want to disappoint Tony. He was gonna do as he was told. His cock twitched at the prospect of the praise.

Steve crossed the room and got himself situated on the bed, just as he was told. He grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it, resting his head comfortably on it so that he could watch the closed door. After a few minutes, the anticipation was killing him. His brain pulled up the memory of the bulge that Tony had; from what he had seen, Tony wasn’t small and he couldn’t wait to see it fully. 

Steve started slowly grinding his hips into the mattress, thinking about it. The thin lace and material of the suit felt perfect against his hardening cock. He let out a small moan as he closed his eyes, focussing his attention on the sensations he was feeling. It was  _ heaven _ . He was so into what he was doing to himself, he didn’t notice the door open until he heard Tony’s voice. 

“Who’da thought Captain America was a pillow princess?” Tony teased, closing the door and crossing the room and situating himself at the end of the bed. 

Steve blushed. “Well, if you hadn’t left me waiting so long, I wouldn’t have had to start things off by myself.”

“Oh, I love the sass, Cap,” Tony leaned over and landed a swat on Steve’s ass. “I’m glad you can follow instructions,” he continued, kneeling down on the bed between Steve’s legs and grabbing two handfuls of America’s ass. “The things I’m gonna do to this ass…” he groaned, pushing Steve’s hips down into the mattress.

Steve moaned at the pressure and lifted his hips. He wanted to tell Tony to hurry up, but he knew his voice would betray him so he just showed Tony what he wanted. Tony took the hint and started to peel back the pants of the suit, leaving them around Steve’s knees. Tony groaned as he slowly revealed the lacy panties. 

“I’ve gotta say, Cap, I love the color choice. It’s almost as if you planned this,” Tony said, running his hand over the red lace covering Steve’s ass. Tony smirked as he flicked the gold bow that rested in the middle.

Tony let his fingers ghost lightly over the skin on Steve’s ass that was exposed by the cut outs below the panty waistband. He felt the goosebumps rise on Steve’s skin as he shivered at the contact. Steve let out a low moan as he lifted his hips to chase the feeling, desperate for more. 

“Fuck, Cap. If I’d known you were this needy, I’d have ambushed you a lot sooner!” Tony teased, gripping Steve’s hips and pressing them into the mattress.

The fact that Steve gave in and didn’t fight through the bond sent a spike of pleasure straight to Tony’s cock. The man could lift a car over his head, but right now, Tony was the one using his strength. Steve was just a helpless slut begging for cock. Tony ran his hands up Steve’s thighs, over his ass, to the bottom hem of the suit, pushing it up slightly until it was bunched under his arms. Steve stretched out his arms to help in removing the suit but Tony stayed still.

“Uh uh, no can do, Steve. I’m fucking you in the suit,” he said, dragging his hands down Steve’s back, feeling the mans muscles contract under his fingertips. “I want to watch Captain America scream my name.”

Steve whimpered. He was lost in the feeling of Tony’s hands all over his skin. Even though he was mostly clothed, he’d never felt so exposed in his life, it was thrilling and hot as hell. Tony’s words swam around his head; he should really feel embarrassed, or maybe a bit weirded out, but he couldn’t help the way his hips lifted. 

“Stay there, sweetheart,” Tony said, landing a light pat on Steve’s ass.

Tony got off the bed and started undressing. Steve turned his head and looked over his shoulder, watching intently as Tony removed the first layer. Steve kinda wished he could be the one getting Tony naked, but he had been told to stay put, and something in his brain knew that he wanted to do what Tony told him to. He wanted to be good. 

Tony noticed Steve craning to watch and smiled, stopping what he was doing there and then. “You wanna watch?” he asked. Steve blushed and nodded his head, gripping the pillow in his arms a little tighter. “Ok, Captain Voyeur, your wish is my command.”

Tony walked around to the side of the bed and continued 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without clothes on,” Steve said softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Your suit goes over your clothes and you always just head straight home after any kind of mission,” Steve said, to which Tony nodded. “And you never train with us so…”

“So what you’re saying,” Tony began, popping open the last button on his shirt, “is that you’d like to see me…” Tony let his shirt fall to the floor. “... in the locker room, all hot and sweaty…” Tony toed out of his shoes and socks. “Do you want to see me in the shower, Steve?”

Steve groaned and ground his hips into the mattress. “You don’t shut up, do you?” he said with a teasing smile on his face.

“Are you complaining?” Tony raised an eyebrow as he opened his pants and pulled them and his underwear down, his hard cock springing out. He smirked as he watched Steve’s eyes widen. 

“Definitely not,” Steve couldn’t help but say as he licked his lips. He would let Tony talk all he wanted to if it meant that he’d get that cock. Fuck, if he’d known what Tony was packing… Well, that doesn’t matter now, does it? 

Tony walked back to the end of the bed and kneeled between Steve’s spread legs, turning his full attention back to the delectable lace-clad ass. “Seriously, Cap, do you do squats with a car on your shoulders or something?” he asked, gripping Steve’s ass roughly, making the man beneath him moan. 

Tony let his thumb run gently between Steve’s cheeks, smirking as he lifted his hips trying to get more attention. Tony obliged, pressing a bit firmer, drawing a deep groan from Steve. Tony leaned forward and let his cock rest between Steve’s cheeks, the two men moaning as the lace dragged along their sensitive skin. 

Tony braced his hands either side of Steve’s waist and pressed open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by the suit. Starting at the top, he worked his way downwards, letting his breath ghost over the skin. He smirked as he heard the little hitches in Steve’s breath, becoming moans and whimpers as the contact went on.

When Tony reached the waistband of the panties, he licked a stripe along from left-to-right, before he took the waistband between his teeth and tugged them down. Steve lifted his hips as best he could to allow Tony the access he needed. Tony let the panties join the bottom of the suit around Steve’s knees and kissed and nipped his way up Steve’s thighs, making his way up the left and back down before giving the right the same attention.

Tony grabbed at Steve’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, letting his breath ghost over Steve’s hole. Steve’s body shook as he pushed his ass up, begging for more contact. Tony chuckled as he pulled back a little, sinking his teeth into Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered at the contact, which turned to a moan when Tony’s tongue and lips soothed the bite mark.

Tony continued to kiss and nip at Steve’s ass and Steve easily got lost in it all. He had never had his ass worshiped like this and  _ fuck _ if he didn’t want it again and again. Tony’s hands, lips, teeth and tongue covered every inch of his cheeks, bringing delicious pain with relieving pleasure. 

Steve was so hyper focused on the sensations that he didn’t hear the cap of the lube, letting out a yelp of shock when he felt Tony’s cool, wet fingers circling his hole. Tony splayed one hand on Steve’s lower back as he let his first finger slide in with ease. He pumped it a few times before he pushed in a second. The deep moan that Steve let out went straight to Tony’s dick, which pulsed, desperate to feel what his fingers were feeling. 

Tony pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, loving how Steve’s ass clenched and dragged them in. He quickly added a third, searching a moment before Steve cried out, body lurching forward. Tony continued thrusting his fingers, letting them brush against Steve’s prostate. Soon enough, Steve was a writhing mess, dragging his cock along the sheets, pressing back onto Tony’s fingers, chasing the pleasure everywhere he could. His leaking cock was sure to be making a mess of the sheets but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Tony continued the assault on Steve’s prostate. He wanted to hear the man beg. He wanted the usually composed man to fall apart, he wanted to hear the desperation. Tony’s smile grew wider as Steve’s moans got louder. He could feel Steve’s ass spasming as he got closer to orgasm. The Captain’s hands shot out and gripped onto the sheets, needing something to anchor him. His fingers ripped through the Egyptian cotton with ease. He should feel embarrassed or apologetic, but he just desperately needed release.

“Please… I- Tony, I need…” Steve panted, pushing himself up a little and pulling Tony’s fingers impossibly deeper.

“Come on then, sweetheart,” Tony crooned, using his hips as leverage to thrust his fingers against Steve’s prostate, dragging the man over the edge. Steve’s hips stuttered as he came, cum spurting over the sheets, sticking them to his stomach. His ass held tight onto Tony’s fingers, which rubbed against his walls, pulling him through his orgasm. 

Tony pulled his fingers out when he felt Steve go lax. He sat back and watched the soldier catch his breath whilst covering his cock with lube. He tugged at himself, groaning as Steve’s muscles quivered all over; he knew he shouldn’t be fucking his own hand this much - he wanted to be buried deep in Steve’s ass - but he couldn’t help it. His eyes were drawn to the quivering hole that was practically begging him to fuck it, it was ridiculously hot and he wanted to commit it to memory.

“Are you gonna sit there playing with yourself all afternoon, or are you gonna fuck me, Tony?” Steve said, breaking Tony’s trance. Steve lifted his hips towards the man, shuddering as the air came into contact with his cum-soaked skin.

“Oh, look at you with the sass, Cap,” Tony said, shuffling forward. He pressed his thumb into Steve’s stretched asshole slowly, dragging a long moan from the soldier.

“Tony, please!”

“I do like to hear you beg, it’s like music to my ears,”

“Tony, please, I’m begging you, fuck me now or I’ll- AHHH!”

Steve’s words were cut off as Tony pushed his slick cock in to the hilt. “Or you’ll what, Cap?” he asked with a smirk, pulling back and thrusting back in.

“Fuck!” Steve cried out. 

“That’s the plan.” 

Steve didn’t need to see Tony’s face to know that the man had given him that to-die-for wink as he said that. He also didn’t have much time to process anything else as Tony started to fuck into him hard and fast. Steve, still recovering after his first orgasm, let himself be pulled back onto Tony’s fat cock. He moaned and whined as he felt like he was being split apart, it was incredible and he didn’t want it to end. 

Tony changed his angle slightly and started hammering against Steve’s abused prostate. After watching the man cum once - he’d almost cum then and there - he knew he wouldn’t last too long, and he wanted to pull one more from the Captain. If the man’s ass clenching around his fingers was anything to go by, Tony knew he would be in for a treat if he feels that around his cock. 

Tony’s nails dug into Steve’s hips as he drove the Captain back with everything he had. The two men’s moans were drowned out by the sounds of their skin slapping. Steve’s moans became whimpers as he felt his orgasm building. His elbows gave out, dropping his face into the mattress as he started to beg and plead with Tony. 

The Captain in his incoherent, babbling state almost sent Tony over the edge. Tony leaned over and braced his arms either side of the Captain, driving his hips into Steve as fast as he could. Steve’s whimpers, muffled by the bedspread, got louder and louder until he cried out, his second orgasm crashing through him. 

The minute Steve’s ass clenched around him, it dragged out Tony’s orgasm, the man stilling, breathing heavy and sweat-slicked, as he filled Steve. Tony dropped onto Steve, feeling their hearts hammering together. They stayed there until Tony felt his softening cock get pushed out by the aftershocks running through Steve. 

Tony rolled off and laid next to Steve, who was slowly managing to move again. Steve turned to face Steve with a smile. 

“So, I’m guessing Bucky told you,” he said breathlessly.

“Actually, I worked it out on my own,” Tony grinned. “I only spoke to Bucky to find out if I was stepping on his toes.”

Steve nodded, “Huh. And what did he say?”

“That you were fair game as long as he can get a copy of the tape,” Tony winked, rolling off the bed and out of the firing line of a shocked Captain America.

“TAPE?!”

Tony ran to the bathroom and hid mostly behind the door. “Don’t pretend you don’t like the idea of him watching you screaming my name.”

Steve thought for a moment and felt his cock stir. He stood and removed the suit, pulling the panties back up. “So, you got cameras in the bathroom?” Steve asked. “Might as well make it feature length, right?”

Tony groaned and opened the door wider, “I have cameras everywhere, Steve,” he smirked, watching the man pass him. 

Steve stopped in front of the shower and bent over, peeling the panties away to reveal his puffy, cum covered hole. 

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done to Captain America?” Tony groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock. 

Steve just winked and stepped under the spray. 

Tony turned and looked up to the corner of the room, where he knew a camera was. “Thank you, and you’re welcome, Buckeroo!” he said before joining Steve in the shower. Their afternoon was definitely just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
